Battle in central park
by Louanne Standen
Summary: a apprentice of the charmed ones has moved to new york right next to central park, little does she know she is being watched as she fights the demon balthazar by vincent who rescues her after she is injured
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Battle in central park**

Vincent watched as this slip of a woman battled the demon balthazar and was eventually hit by an energy ball. She had powers that vincent had never seen. If she was a witch, then she was definitely a good witch. But he had never seen a real demon before. he thought that demons only existed in his imagination, his nightmares.

When he saw the demon shimmer out, he ran to the injured woman and carried her into his world.

As soon as he picked her up, a bond, a connection flared up even as she lay bleeding to death in his arms. Hit by the force of the bond he gasped as he leaned against the wall.

when he recovered he continued onto father's hospital chamber, crying out as he felt this amazing life in his arms being snuffed out as he ran. he now had a bond with this woman as he had shared with catherine.

"Father" he screamed "Help her please" father sighed as he realised vincent had bought home another victim of assault.

"Well Well, this isn't the first time that you have bought a stranger here" he snapped "lets have a look at her" Father grabbed his medicine bag and he walked up to the girl laying on the bed.

She had short black brown hair and a leather jacket over her halter top and hipster jeans with leather boots. "Father, is she going to survive?" asked vincent still staring at the girl

"this is a serious injury vincent, how did it happen?" said jacob

"Father, I don't think you would believe me if i told you" Jacob let out a derisive "Ha! try me, you might be surprised" Vincent took a deep breath and told jacob of what he saw in the park.

"Father, i have no doubt that this woman what ever she is, she is human but she has amazing powers she can blow up things with her hands, freeze time and I saw her orb, father she's a witch"

"No, i don't believe that" said father

"Yes father, a good witch I know that, I had no negative feelings from her as I carried her here"

"Father, she was battling a demon. A real demon and she got hit by a fire ball that materialised out of nowhere from the demon's hands."

"Vincent, I've stopped the bloodloss and I have some tylenol for pain relief when she wakes up. I have put some ice packs on that burn. Now I shall go and get william to cook a meal for our new guest. Sit with her will you?" said jacob as he hobbled out of the hospital chamber.

"of course father" said vincent still staring at this new woman in his life.

Vincent sat as he studied this woman. He could see her body was marked by several tattoos. A dolphin on her stomach and a verse from leonardo da vinci. He read it and chuckled. this was a woman that was a force to be reckoned with.

The verse said

the holy grail neath ancient roslyn waits

The Blade and chalice guarding o'er her gates

Adorned in masters loving art she lies

She rests at last beneath starry skies

Vincent filled to brim with curiosity decided he would ask father what it meant.

As he held this woman's hand her eyes fluttered open, she looked at her surroundings and realised she was in another world. As her vision came into focus she felt a warmth surrounding her soul and looked at the strange man holding her hand. He was breathtaking, beautiful. She smiled at him and he felt his heart flip over.

"Hello, I am Rinda" the strange man replied in politeness by giving his name

"I am vincent. Tell me how did you track down balthazar Rinda?"her eyes went wide

"You know I'm a wiccan don't you?" vincent nodded

"But how is it you are not running off screaming vincent?" she asked astonished

"Shouldn't I of all people be asking you that" he chuckled

"No, not necessarily, most people are scared of a woman with powers that could threaten their very existence. I do believe that freethinking women were burnt at the stake for the crime of witchcraft in the 16th and 17th century" this made vincent laugh even more

"Maybe but I don't think that happens now rinda"

"I've seen what happens when magic is exposed vincent, it is terrifying"

"I was going to ask you Rinda, that verse on your stomach about the holy grail...she? the grail is a person, a woman" rinda nodded

"You've never heard the big scandal then about the holy grail" vincent shook his head

"Well this is going to interesting then. But it is a long story and I need food to be able to tell it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I make no money out of these stories and the characters belong to charmed and ron koslow**

**the plots are mine. Timeline after forever charmed and after catherines death**

**Chapter 2 **

**Vincent listened to the woman intently as she told her tale**

**"I moved to new york to track down balthazar, he became human for a little while then he was turned into the source of all evil. That's the king of the underworld. He was a bishop of the roman catholic church in the 16th century when he was human. Do you remember what day the knights templar were all but exterminated on. October the 13th 1302ad. A friday." she waited while vincent drew breath. "His ancestor was responsible for that massacre."**

**"So do you have a whitelighter, you know the ones that watch over you?" asked vincent**

**"Well, yes but paige isn't pleased with me, she thinks I'm too independent for my own good" laughed rinda**

**"I don't think that's true, rinda from what I saw out there in central, you were holding out on your own." vincent said softly as he caressed her cheek**

**"Oh vincent, vincent. You are in so much pain, I can feel it eating away at you." cried rinda**

**Vincent dropped his head and wept. He had forgotten about his emotional pain on this day for a second. It was april 12th, 18 years ago he saved catherine and 15 years ago he lost her to an evil man called gabriel. But his only comfort was the fact that his catherine had borne him a child. Jacob was 14 years old now. And was away on vacation in europe with devin wells**

**"Oh vincent, there is a way I can help you, give some peace back to your broken heart" she said as she put her hands on his.**

**"Rinda, thank you for your kind offer but nothing gives me peace on this day." vincent turned his back to her in anguish**

**"But there is, please let me help you vincent?" she beckoned**

**"Ok, how will you help though" asked vincent**

**"With magic, good magic vincent, It's spell I learned after I lost my mother. Do you have five white candles vincent and a large space?"**

**"Yes, can you orb us there? I don't think you should walk too far with your injury" said vincent**

**"I'll try, now here exactly are we orbing to?" asked rinda**

**"The great hall" Rinda nodded**

**Vincent then felt the strangest tug on his navel area as he felt a bright white light envelop him**

**then they were in the great hall. **

**"Vincent, can you grab those candles off the table?" asked rinda as she shifted the chairs **

**Vincent set out the candles as rinda directed **

**"Vincent, are you sure you want to do this because this could be very painful for you?" she asked before she did anything**

**Vincent took a deep breath before nodding his consent**

**"Ok" **

**"Spirit of catherine**

**Come to us we call you here**

**come to us we call you near**

**beloved spirit catherine**

**cross now the great divide"**

**Just then a great many orbs came to the center of the candles**

**And there was his catherine surrounded in a soft glow, a haze of light**

**Vincent fell to his knees sobbing **

**"Oh catherine, catherine, can you ever forgive me my love?" he sobbed**

**"Oh vincent, don't you know" whispered catherine as she walked towards him**

**"My love, there is nothing to forgive. The time that was stolen from us we will get back. I promise you vincent. When you die you will join me in heaven but now you must live my darling,**

**with hope and love all things are possible. Live for jacob, our beautiful son. I am so glad you found him. For now you have realised you are a human being my love. I have watched over you from the moment we lost each other. I have much to be proud of my love. I am glad the elders let me watch over you and our son. For now remember always remember death shall have no dominion, our love is forever vincent. But you must learn to love again, have no doubt vincent, Rinda is now your soulmate." whispered catherine as she caressed his cheek "I love you, catherine, Be at peace my love" Vincent kissed her and then blew out the candles**

**Rinda had turned her back on the moving scene and vincent looked at her quivering shoulders**

**He walked up to her and placed his hands on her small shoulders**

**"Rinda, I know you heard that" he husked in her ear**

**Rinda turned quickly in his arms and sobbed her heart out**

**"Oh rinda, I feel as though I have been given a second chance, I think I knew the moment our bond flaired up" cried vincent as he buried his face into the curve of her shoulder**

**"I think I knew as well, but vincent I can't put you in danger my love. I must destroy balthazar and the sooner I do that, the sooner we can be together. Sometimes maybe moving out of the halliwell manor wasn't a good idea. The charmed ones and I were safe there. If I hadn't of moved out I would never have met you. Just feeling your love surrounding me is enough to get me through a day." Vincents head shot up at that statement**

**"But that means you...are highly empathic as well" he said shocked**

**"Yes, vincent, I could never explain to my parents how I was able to help others. Suddenly when I was 16 it was like I felt the the whole weight of the world on my shoulders and a deep sadness**

**I just cried everyday" said rinda with her face buried in his chest**

**"What happened to your parents, rinda?" asked vincent softly**

**"I lost my mother at young age, a brain haemorrage, she was 43 years old, my dad betrayed the family and the memory of my mother. He left america for england 9 months after her death. I found out he cheated on her with everyone on our street. I idolised my father but he didn't love us enough" rinda started crying again**

**"Oh my love, I'm sorry, I won't talk about it anymore if it upsets you" rinda then took the initiative and kissed vincent softly and sweetly, he responded eagerly**

**With the worst possible timing Father found them in the great hall **

**"Vincent, what do you think you are doing? you have just met this woman, we don't know if we can trust this woman!" he thundered at vincent**

**"Why! Because I'm a witch, Excuse me vincent but I wouldn't want to corrupt your sensibilities**

**by seducing you" she snapped and then walked out of the great hall**

**"Rinda!....Rinda!" vincent shouted after her **

**Vincent turned around and glared at Jacob wells "What have you done father?" he growled**

**"I'm s...sorry, vincent, I didn't realise saying it like that would offend her" he sat down heavily**

**"I know you didn't mean to insult her faith and her religious views" vincent sighed**

**"Father, before I bought her to you, A bond, another connection flared up like with catherine only stronger. it appears the gods saw fit to bless her with empathic abilities. She is a strange wonderful woman. Just before you got here. She had conjured catherines spirit. Catherine is at peace father and gave me her blessing to move on." Father looked at him and waved him off**

**"Go and find her, vincent and please offer my apologies" Vincent answered with a kiss to his father's forehead**

**He ran hoping she hadn't left the tunnels. He used the bond they now shared to track her**

**She was sitting cross-legged at the bridge over the abyss sobbing almost hyperventilating**

**"Oh Rinda! don't...don't my sweet one, my father was just shocked. I have been celibate since I lost catherine and father sees it as a betrayal to her" he husked in her ear as he held her tightly **

**"Then say it vincent, say you love me. I need to hear the words. I know we have just met but I can't keep this from you. I love you already. I have from the moment I looked at you" she cried**

**"I love you Rinda. But I would like to do this slowly, take it one day at a time." he gave her a brazen look which sent shivers down her spine**

**"Come back to my chamber with me.I just want to hold you so much." vincent pulled her to her feet**

**and rinda orbed them back to his chamber.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A New Bond **

**Vincent awoke to a wonderful sight. His woman curled into him like she was afraid to let him go. Whenever vincent had allowed**

**that intimacy he and catherine rarely shared, they had only ever slept and never had vincent wanted to harm catherine so he restrained his desires and needs.**

**As he felt rinda stir through the bond, he smiled and brushed her fringe from her eyes. **

**Rinda turned over and smiled sleepily **

**"Good morning" she sighed happily**

**"Good morning, my love, did you sleep well?" he rumbled in his raspy voice**

**"Yes, what time is it?" rinda asked **

**"About 6 am, would you like to join me in the hot spring for a bath?" As soon as vincent said that, rinda's eye immediately opened.**

**"As long as I get a morning kiss, vincent, come here and kiss me, I love you" she yanked his head down and he immediately complied. As they kissed Rinda tasted the inside recess of his mouth and ran the tip of her tongue over his sharp canines.**

**Vincent tongue soon joined the intimate dance and he could feel an uncomfortable tightness in his pants growing. He growled **

**and pulled rinda on top of his growing erection. They kissed and kissed as their hands roamed over the others body.**

**"Vincent, let's continue this in the hot spring" whispered rinda**

**"Your wish is my command my love" Vincent moved out from under rinda and grabbed two big bath sheets then took rinda's hand**

**and led her through the many caverns until they came to the hot spring.**

"**Vincent this is such a beautiful place, is the water a natural source down here,**

**It's so clean" Vincent told her about his childhood swimming with devin and lisa**

**Just over the other side of the triple falls. **

"**Here, climb on my back rinda, I shall climb the rocks, don't worry, I won't let you fall." Vincent hoist her legs round his back and began the treacherous climb**

"**You know, I could have orbed us up there, Vincent, it would have been much quicker"**

"**But my love this is much more fun" Vincent chuckled**

"**Ha! I am so glad you aren't afraid of heights" rinda giggled**


End file.
